


Джонни хочет дышать рок-н-роллом

by WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [2]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Light daddy kink, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Smoking, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Перед тем как лечь в реабилитационный центр Джонни борется с собой.
Relationships: Archy/Johnny Quid
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Джонни хочет дышать рок-н-роллом

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как ниндзя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865528) by [WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021). 



> У драббла есть продолжение на спецквесте - "Как ниндзя"

Перед тем как лечь в реабилитационный центр, Джонни борется с собой. Хочется накачаться, нажраться в хлам, перетрахать весь ближайший квартал, лечь под первого встречного, как последняя блядь, отпустить себя. Хочется нюхать, колоться, курить дешевую траву и вообще забыться с любимым бонгом. Джонни много чего хочется. Он терпит до последнего. Терпит-терпит-терпит. Сдержанно улыбается на немой вопрос в глазах Арчи. Делает вид, что все по плану, сбоев нет, а срыва не планируется. 

Его прорывает на пороге больнички. Срывает тормоза, как у самого настоящего наркомана. Хотя почему “как”, он и есть самый натуральный укурыш. Грязь, шваль, обдолбыш. Блядская сломанная игрушка равнодушного отчима. И Джонни прорывает. Прямо на пороге. Он разворачивается к Арчи, который смотрит на него своими бездонными спокойными глазами, как терпеливая Мать Тереза. Сраный ангел с итальянским профилем и вечной сигаретой в зубах. Как Джонни мог не сорваться?

Он хотел Арчи с подросткового возраста. До дрожи в коленях. Смотрел на уютные джемперы и хотел запачкать их спермой, чтобы голубая шерсть стала светлее. Хотел скрести ногтями по кожанной куртке и сильной шее. Хотел шептать пошлости в эти вечно поджатые губы. Может быть даже попробовать назвать Арчи “папочкой”. О, Джонни был бы хорошим мальчиком. Скакал бы на члене Арчи, стонал бы, как никто и помыслить не мог в его пафосной школе, и просил бы папочку наказать его. Впрочем, фантазий было много. Даже слишком. 

Арчи простил бы ему эти фантазии. Как наверняка простит и банальный срыв. Поэтому Джонни-блядь, Джонни-наркоман, Джонни-ублюдок разворачивается на сраном пороге сраной больнички, закидывает руки на широкие плечи и за секунду до поцелуя успевает увидеть шок в темных глазах. Ему похуй. Джонни хочет дышать рок-н-роллом. Джонни хочет свободы. 

Он вылизывает чужой рот, прикусывает нижнюю губу Арчи и ловко проникает языком вглубь. Арчи не двигается. Словно каменное изваяние, которое не может ничего поделать с жалким фетишистом, влюбившимся в мрамор. Джонни трахает этот остолбенело приоткрытый рот, проходится языком по ряду зубов, отстраняется, целует уголок губ и снова прикусывает губу. Теперь верхнюю. На вкус Арчи как сигареты и горькая правда. Камень, это лишь камень. 

Джонни грустно усмехается. Мечты, только мечты. Грязная фантазия влюбленного мальчишки. Если бы Арчи позволил, Джонни прямо тут опустился бы на колени, расстегнул его ширинку и принялся бы за самый пошлый минет, которому позавидовала бы любая шлюха. Он бы трахал Арчи ртом, насаживался, вылизывал каждую венку и не отпускал бы, пока его лицо не обкончали как в каком-нибудь третьесортном порно. Джонни не очень помнит, как там бывает в порно, но ему похуй. Он бы выглядел шикарно, залитый спермой Арчи. 

Но мечты о рок-н-ролле несбыточны. Джонни не может согнать с лица грустную улыбку и качает головой. Смотрит долгое мгновение на медленно приходящего в себя Арчи и разворачивается, чтобы закурить последнюю перед больничкой сигарету. 

Он успевает сделать всего лишь одну затяжку, прежде чем сигарету выхватывают изо рта цепкие пальцы. Ворот его рубашки оказывается зажат, а сам он притянут вплотную к разъяренному лицу Арчи. 

— Если что, то убивать меня бессмысленно, — хрипло смеется Джонни.

Арчи молчит. Только всматривается в его наверняка больные глаза и качает головой, словно понимает, что придется смириться и правда не убивать. Отпускает ворот, затягивается глубоко сигаретой, втягивает щеками воздух и выдыхает дым Джонни в лицо. 

— Ты идиот, — приподняв бровь, замечает Арч. 

Бросает сигарету куда-то в сторону. И берет Джонни за руку. И кладет ее себе на пах. 

И Джонни замирает.

— Поговорим, как ты выйдешь отсюда, Джонни.

Пожалуй, Джонни не зря сорвался.


End file.
